


One Piece: The Oathkeeper Pirates

by espada_d_jurabi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espada_d_jurabi/pseuds/espada_d_jurabi
Summary: In the world of dangerous oceans, there exist powerful pirate crews who seek the legendary treasure known as the One Piece. One such pirate crew, led by the daughter of the Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Belle, journeys into the Grandline with the crew she trusts her life with. Challenges await this crew, known as the Oathkeeper Pirates, in the treacherous sea known as the Grandline.





	1. Monkey D. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Jurabi: Heeeeeeeellooooooo~! This is Espada D. Jurabi here bringing you a new story, One Piece: The Oathkeeper Pirates. I've been extremely excited to make this fanfic for a long time. This story has been going through several phases from drafting to publishing and then back to rework after rework after rework, but I finally think I have a grasp on what I want to do. All I need to do is write the beginning out and it'll be smooth sailing from there.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this introduction chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I, Espada 4 Jurabi, do not own One Piece.
> 
> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-senpai and Oda-senpai alone. Please support the official release. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: Heeeeeeeellooooooo~! This is Espada D. Jurabi here bringing you a new story, One Piece: The Oathkeeper Pirates. I've been extremely excited to make this fanfic for a long time. This story has been going through several phases from drafting to publishing and then back to rework after rework after rework, but I finally think I have a grasp on what I want to do. All I need to do is write the beginning out and it'll be smooth sailing from there.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this introduction chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I, Espada 4 Jurabi, do not own One Piece.
> 
> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-senpai and Oda-senpai alone. Please support the official release. :)

A huge explosion has suddenly occurred at a gigantic theater. The explosion caught the attention of the island inhabitants. Inside, as the people were evacuated out of the audience chamber, a brigade of marines stormed into the chamber.

“Those bastards are in here somewhere,” Growled a marine.

“To think they would target the Camberance Theater of all places,” Said another marine.  
Unknown to the marines, there was a female watching them from the top of the theater lights.

“Just as planned,” She said as she dropped a purple crystal on top of the marines.  
When the rock fell on the ground, the marines stopped and pointed their guns at the rock.

“This is…” A marine muttered before he looked up at the lights to see a girl staring down at them, “There she is!”

The girl smirked as she fixed straight, orange hair that extended to the middle of her back. Her eyes were dark-brown. Her outfit consisted of an orange, hooded jacket over a cream, deep-collared vest worn over a low-cut, black shirt; both were covered by a dark, gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt was worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked, black belts with gold accents was slung around her hip with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wore thigh-high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee. She also wore black ankle-boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck was a purple pendant set in silver. Another thing lying around her neck was a pair of purple headphones.

Outfit Reference:

 

“Good evening, marines,” The girl said, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“Surrender, pirate scum,” A marine ordered as the whole squad pointed their guns at her.

“Sorry, not in the mood,” The girl said while shrugging with the smug look on her face, “But I might surrender if you catch me.”

“You think this is some kind of game,” A marine shouted.

“I do,” The girl said sticking her tongue out, “Catch me if you can~!”

“The target is here in the audience chamber,” A marine said on a Den Den Mushi, “Moving to pursue.”

Life Will Change OST: [XxxxX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk2eUGISZpk)

“Haha, they’re all after me now,” The girl said to her Den Den Mushi as she took out a black briefcase and slid it into a ventilation shaft.

_“Good job,”_ Said a worried boy’s voice, _“Now get running, Belle.”_

_“Thanks for the assist,”_ Said a mature boy’s voice, _“Now’s our only chance.”_

_“S-Stay calm! You can get away now,”_ Said a timid boy’s voice.

_“We’ll retrieve the cargo on our end,”_ Said a mature female’s voice.

“Will you guys be okay on your escape,” The orange haired girl asked.

_“Don’t worry about us,”_ Said the worried boy, _“Just concentrate on getting away!”_

“On it,” The orange haired girl said as she began jumping through the theater lights. As she did so, she noticed the entire audience chamber becoming packed with marines, “Yep, they’re all on my tail right now.”

_“No kidding,”_ Said the worried boy, _“But I have to admit, causing that huge explosion earlier to alert everyone in the theater was an excellent move. A bit reckless, but nice work as always, Belle.”_

“Aw, thanks,” The orange haired girl named Belle said while blushing.

_“Heehee, I bet Tiggy wouldn’t be able to pull it off that smoothly,”_ Said a bubbly girl’s voice.

_“That’s because he has no understanding on the concept of subtlety,”_ Said a calm boy’s voice.

_“Yeah, Prince Tiggy and subtlety go just as well as oil and water,”_ Said a girl’s voice putting emphasis on the title ‘Prince’ in a love struck manner.

_“Neither of you two are any better,”_ Shouted an irritated boy’s voice.

“Almost there…” Belle said as she was about to reach the other side of the audience chamber, but another squad of marines came out from the elevator.

“There she is,” A marine shouted.

“Suspect location confirmed,” Another marine shouted, “Moving to intercept!”

“Crap,” Belle shouted

_“T-To the roof, Ms. Belle,”_ Shouted the timid boy, _“H-Hurry!”_

“Alright,” Belle said as she looked up at the far away glass ceiling, “Just like Dad taught me…” She reared up her arm as if she was preparing to stretch it as far as possible. Just moments before she extended her arm, purple crystals formed on her arms. She then extends her arm forward towards the glass ceiling and it started stretching all the way as if it was elastic. She punched the ceiling causing the glass to shatter, “Here we go!” Belle shouted as she formed crystals on her other arm and made a crystal shield to protect her from the falling glass as she catapulted herself onto the roof.

“The pirate has jumped up to the rooftop,” The marines shouted as they quickly scrambled out of the audience chamber due to the falling glass.

Meanwhile, nine other people were sneaking their way through the theater hallway while listening to the commotion Belle was causing.

“Okay, Belle has the marines preoccupied,” Said the worried boy’s voice, “Looks like the rest of us can slip away now.”

“Everyone remembers where we’re meeting up after this, right,” Asked a deep male’s voice.

“N-no worries,” Answered the timid boy, “I can guide all of us there.”

Belle had arrived at the rooftop and landed on her feet, “Okay, where next.”

_“There should be-”_

“Stop right there,” A deep voice shouted.

Belle turned around and saw a huge, muscular marine carrying a dual axe and his squad.

“Heh, here too,” Belle asked, “You guys thought of everything.”

“I’ll have your head as a trophy, pirate,” Shouted the muscular as he swung his axe at Belle.

“Don’t have the luxury to be a trophy,” Belle said, “I’m glad you offered, though.” Belle then jumped over the axe swing and punched the muscular marine in the gut with her left fist sending him flying across the plains

Seeing their strongest man sent packing with such ease from this random girl sent shocks across the bodies of the other four marines.

"Wh-what the hell," A marine asked in shock.

Belle let out a smirk before she got into a battle stance with her left arm stretched out in front with her right arm close to her right shoulder, "Move it! You’re in my way!”

“Stand your ground,” A marine ordered, “This may be our one chance to stop this criminal!”  
At the command, the marines all began their attack on Belle with their swords drawn.

Belle dodged through the sword strikes from many directions. Once a marine attempted to strike at her backside, Belle side-steps to the left and caught the marine’s arm with her right hand.

"Wrong move," Belle said before she decked the marine in the face with a roundhouse punch with her left fist sending him crashing across the ground knocking him out.

"Damn you," Shouted another marine as he and the other marine beside him attempted to slash Belle with their swords at the same time; however, the snarky girl they were attacking suddenly disappeared.

"What?!" One of the marines asked in shock.

"Up there," A marine shouted as they looked up to see the girl had jumped just before the swords struck.

She landed on the swords pinning them to the ground and smirked at their wielders, who were struggling to lift them off the ground. With two swift kicks to the face, the girl was able to knock both marines out with ease.

"You bitch..." A marine growled as he saw the muscular marine getting up and rushing towards the girl from behind. He pulled out an assault rifle, "Try and dodge this!"

"Oh I don't even need to," The girl said before she heard the muscular trying to attack her with a cleave from his dual axe from behind and blocked it with her right arm.

As the bullets shot out of the assault rifle, the girl stretched out her left arm and opened her left palm, "Kesshō Kesshō no: Reflection!" She shouted.

Before the bullets reached her, purple crystals suddenly sprouted from the palm of her left hand and reflected them right back at the marine leader. The bullets barely grazed his body, but not before leaving a few scratch marks on his cheeks.

"What the hell," The marine exclaimed as he saw the girl's body begin to grow the same purple crystals on its skin.

"Was I supposed to be intimidated," The girl asked the marine as she turned back to the muscular and dragged him around until he was right in front of the marine with the assault rifle. Still holding his axe back with her right arm, she stretched her left arm back as it embedded itself in purple crystal, "Kesshō Kesshō no: Drill!" She shouted as she punched the muscular marine in the gut with her crystallized fist and sent him flying and spinning crashing him right into the other marine. When she saw that all of the

_“Good job, Belle,”_ Said the worried boy’s voice on Belle’s Den Den Mushi, _“Looks like we don’t need to worry about you after all.”_

_“More of them are on the way,”_ Said the timid boy’s voice, _“Oh no…the marines are planning on closing off the entire island! You have to hurry, Belle!”_

“Where to next,” Belle asked.

_“Jump off the rooftop and go through the second floor window,”_ Said the timid boy’s voice.

Belle did exactly as told and jumped off the roof as if she was going to land directly on the ground, but then she extends her crystal enveloped arm onto the building to stop herself right next to a window of the second floor and broke through the glass with a kick. Belle then found herself inside a room full of different equipment for the theater.

“I’m inside the equipment room,” Belle said, “Where next?”

_“You should be able to get out past the observation room,”_ The timid voice said.

“Got it,” Belle said as she quietly exited the equipment room and snuck her way past the observation room.

“She’s not alone,” Shouted a marine from the observation room ordering the other marine soldiers, “Find them and arrest them immediately!”

“Almost there…” Belle said before she started hearing faint footsteps from where she came from causing her to move as fast as she could towards the exit, “Tch! More of them?”  
Belle arrived on top of a balcony of another audience chamber that is located on the second floor surrounded by several glass windows.

_“Something wrong, Ms. Belle,”_ The timid voice asked, _“The exit should be just up ahead.”_

“So I have to jump out of this building to escape,” Belle asked.

_“That’s just how it is,”_ The mature female voice said, _“After that commotion, the bottom floor has been completely closed off.”_

_“Think you can make it, Belle,”_ Asked the calm male voice.

“Heh, you forgot who you were talking to,” Belle asked rhetorically.

“Over there,” A voice shouted from behind Belle.

“Shoot,” Belle cursed as she turned around to see that a squad of marines has caught up to her.

“Hands where we can see them,” A marine shouted with all of their guns pointed at her.  
Belle smirked as she suddenly jumped off the balcony and ran straight through the audience chairs. Once she reached the windows, she saw the marines trying desperately catch up to her and smirked, “Sayonara, slow pokes~!” She chimed before she jumped straight through the glass windows in a stylish fashion.

_“Tch, show off,”_ Said the irritated boy’s voice.

_“You can be so reckless sometimes, you know that,”_ The deep male’s voice said sarcastically.  
Below Belle were a set of bubbles floating in the air.

“Good, they’re around even at night,” Belle said as she landed on each of the bubbles one by one until she landed safely on the ground. It seemed that the mission went off without a hitch; however, suddenly the area Belle was standing on lit up with dozens of lights that blinded her.

“What,” Shouted the worried boy’s voice.

_“Th-they’re…already here,”_ Asked the timid boy’s voice.

_“That can’t be,”_ Shouted the bubbly girl’s voice.

_“They knew of Belle’s escape route too,”_ Said the mature female’s voice.

“You’re surrounded, pirate,” Shouted a marine. When Belle’s eyes adjusted to the bright lights, she found herself surrounded by a mob of marines.

_“Belle, are you going to be okay,”_ Asked the worried boy’s voice.

“Surrender immediately, pirate,” A marine ordered, “You are to be brought in for questioning of your involvement.”

“Involvement,” Belle asked while letting out an amused chuckle, “That’s where you all are wrong. Come on and take me in, if you have the guts!”

“Do not resist us, Monkey D. Belle,” Said a calm yet intimidating voice.

Belle’s eyes widen in slight fear, “Damnit…him again?”

_“Belle, get out of there now,”_ Shouted the worried boy’s voice, _“It’s-”_

“I know,” Belle said, “Stick to the plan. Get out of here now.”

_“But-”_

“I said, go,” Belle shouted, “That’s an order,” Before she turned off her Den Den Mushi, she heard the sound of frustrated growl coming from the voice she spoke to.

After a few seconds of silence, Belle turned around and created a huge shield made out of her purple crystals readying herself for a massive attack. And that was when everything went dark.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

“Heh, guess the Admiral’s attack was too strong,” A voice said.

Belle was beginning to regain consciousness and barely heard the voice of a man. Her body was in absolute pain as if she was smashed against the ground by a strong force.

“Out for ten whole days from one attack,” Said the man’s voice, “Wake her up!”  
A few seconds after those words, Belle’s face got hit with a sudden splash of cold water causing her to open her eyes agitated. She got a little hold of her bearings and scanned the dark room she was in with two male marines staring at her with cold glares.

“No dozing off,” Said one of the marines.

Belle look at her own body to see that she was sitting on a chair with black, steel chains wrapped around her body and her arms tied behind her back with hand sealing cuffs attached to her.

“Heh, a little overkill…don’t you think…” Belle said with a half smile, half wince at the pain on her beaten face.

“You still making jokes, huh,” A pissed marine asked, “Learn your place, scum,” He shouted before he kick Belle square in the face knocking her down on the ground along with her chair.

The pissed marine then picked her back up by her hair, “You better cooperate with us. Or do you want another kick to the face because there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“First question: Where did you send your other crewmates,” The other marine asked.

“…” Belle remained quiet. She refuses tell them anything about her crew.

“Didn’t you hear his question,” The pissed marine asked slamming Belle’s face onto the ground and then kicking her in the gut, “Answer!”

Belle coughed out a small amount of blood due to the sudden impact to her abdomen.

“That’ll be enough,” The other marine said as he took out a clip board, “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of illegal weapons…and multiple counts of manslaughter, no doubt.”

“Quite the list of crimes, and to think all of them were lead by a punk like this,” The pissed marine said, “How did it feel taking a life from someone? I bet it was exhilarating to you. I can tell that you’re just that kind of criminal. The kind of criminal who deserves nothing less than a public execution.”

“However, your execution shall be done in silence in this very room,” The other marine explained, “I advise you take this time to think on your crimes while the higher ups send the executioner.”

The pissed marine picked Belle and her chair back up into the regular sitting position, “Don’t expect your journey to hell to be a pleasant one,” The man said, “We are going to make you understand that one must take full responsibility for their actions.” With that, both the marines left the room and Belle alone.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

2 days later, a man with long, brown hair wearing a red samurai outfit under his high ranked marine cloak was walking down the dark hallway only to be stopped by three marine officers.

“Sorry, but this area’s off limits to-,” The marine’s eyes widened in shock for a split second upon seeing the man and he immediately saluted.

“At ease,” The man said.

“Second Fleet Admiral Tsushima,” The marine officer asked, “What brings you here?”

“An urgent matter,” The man named Tsushima said, “There’s something I need to confirm with Monkey D. Belle.”

“With all due respect, sir,” The marine officer said, “You don’t quite have the authority to enter that room.”

“Me, the second in command of the Marine Force, not having enough authority,” Tsushima muttered, “As I suspected…”

That was when Tsushima’s Den Den Mushi started to ring. When he picked up on the call, he heard the sounds of an annoyed man’s sigh on the other side.

“I thought I ordered you to stand by, Tsushima,” The man’s voice said on the other line.

“You give me full responsibility of this case, but I’m not being allowed an interrogation,” Tsushima asked angrily.

“I’m calling because I knew you’d bring it up,” The man said.

“I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself,” Tsushima said, “This is my case.”  
Another sigh came from the man on the other line, “Good luck to you then. I won’t be expecting much though.”

After Tsushima finished his call, the marine spoke up, “Mr. Tsushima, you will be allowed an interrogation; however, your time will be cut short. We can’t permit you to talk with her for long.”

“I see…” Tsushima said with a suspicious glare written on his face.

“It’s for your own sake,” The marine clarified, “Even with the Sea Stone cuffs we placed, we’re unsure if it is even safe to simply speak with her, given her bloodline.”

“…I understand,” Tsushima said as he went through the door and entered the room with only a single table and two chairs. He saw Belle sitting on the other side of the table looking as if she is about to pass out. Tsushima had an expression of pity on his face as he sat down on his chair, “Belle…”

“Jurabi…” Belle replied.

“All this time, I didn’t think it would be you of all people,” Jurabi said while closing his eyes to think.

“Well….everyone started suspecting us after a while,” Belle said.

“Yes and everyone says that you and your crew are the ones responsible,” Jurabi said.

“And you,” Belle asked.

“No,” Jurabi said, “Not yet, at least. There are a number of things bothering me surrounding this whole case.”

“Are they,” Belle asked.

“Yes,” Jurabi said with a nod, “To that end, you’ll be answering my questions this time,” Jurabi said before he glanced over at the empty syringe on the floor, “They drugged you too? To think they would go that far to inflict that level of pain on a girl…”

“Listen…you’re better off asking the people who…questioned me yesterday,” Belle said, “Because what I told them…is all I’m going to tell you.”

“Are you sure you want to do that,” Jurabi asked, “Especially when I’m the one going at this with a clear head unlike everyone else? The Marines, the World Government, everyone wants you and your crew dead after this, but I want to know your side of the story. I might be the only one with the power to save your life. You are going to be executed in this room, after all. That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t have much time either.”

“…” Belle stayed quiet after his statement.

“Now concerning with the incident, what was your main objective,” Jurabi asked, “And why accomplish it by causing such a major uproar throughout the world? For a bunch of people who only want the fun in sailing through the Grandline, it’s odd that you would do something that would end with you, the captain, as one of the 10 most wanted people in the entire world. That’s the part that bugs me.”

“Of course it bugs you, Jurabi…” Belle said, “You’re the only one in the Marine force…who knows me and my crew.”

“True,” Jurabi said, “At least you’re coherent, but I would like it if you actually answered my questions. First, let’s start from the beginning and be sure to tell me everything. Don’t leave out a single detail, understand?”

“I still…can vaguely remember…” Belle thought as she felt pain on her head. The drugs she was injected with were causing a side effect making her memories play through her head very slowly. “My…adventure…My…crew…”

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Merry," Said an orange-haired girl standing in front of a gravestone decorated in flowers. On the gravestone were the words "In memory of Monkey D. Merry, a pure-hearted soul who brightened the lives of those around her." The orange-haired girl reached out towards the gravestone with her right hand and rubbed its rough edges affectionately before she declared to the soul underneath the soil, "I promise you...no...I swear to you that I will achieve my goal no matter what it takes."

She looked up at the starry, night sky above the vast, silent, blue sea. She then took in a deep breath before breathing out slowly. She took out a piece of paper, "Find four more crewmates and head to the Auntie Kaya’s for a surprise…Okay Dad. These are some weird instructions to give to your daughter, but I’ll do it! Shishi, I can’t wait for the surprise~! Time for me, to get my fun adventure started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: Meet Monkey D. Belle, everyone. As you may have already guess, yes she is Luffy and Nami's daughter. For those of you who have read the last this, you may have noticed that Belle's Devil Fruit is different. That's because I reworked it.
> 
> Anyways, I really am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, if not let me know why in the reviews. If you really loved this story and would want more of it, please leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Yoshino Hoshida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: Heeeeelloooooo~! This is Espada4Jurabi here bringing you the second chapter of One Piece: The Oathkeeper Pirates, and first of all, I have to thank everyone who is in support of this 4th rewrite and thank you for understanding that I had to do this. I'm also glad that most of you took Belle's devil fruit change really well. I'm not the best at beginnings, but I am getting better at writing. I hope these recent chapters are proof of that. So please, enjoy this next character introduction.

As Monkey D. Belle makes her way to Chikai Island, a calm mind is currently training on the aromatic isle of Kaori, an island that consisted of two towns separated by a dense forest known as Yajirushi Forest. Deep inside the Yajirushi Forest lied a small, two-man dojo. Outside of the front doors of this dojo was a boy meditating on his knees.

The boy had auburn-brown hair that was tied by a red ribbon into a single, long ponytail that reached to his mid back. He wore a black, sleeveless, battle kimono over a black, collared shirt. His arms were fitted with brown, arm guards, and on his hands were black, fingerless gloves. His waist area was tied up by a black waist guard that also held up an animal's leathering that extended to the back of his knees. Leg guards are also present on top of his black, leather pants along with his blue, knee-length boots. On his left side was a white, curvy bow that had no string in the middle of the curved area.

Outfit Reference:

 

The brown-haired boy continued to meditate on the grass with his knees touching the ground. It looked like he was going to sit there for as long as he pleased; unfortunately, that wasn't the case. An arrow suddenly shot from his right side from the forest. The boy easily dodged the arrow with his eyes still closed, but then he opened them revealing their brown color.

"So the test has begun," The boy said as he quickly picked up his bow with his left hand. When he did, a blue line made of an unknown energy was made and connected with the bow's curves. He pulled onto the string and it formed an arrow energized in the same way as the string. "Hawk Shot." When he shot the arrow in the direction the last arrow came from, it formed into the shape of a hawk. Once the hawk arrow reached the area the attack originated, it shattered into pieces that reflected off the sun brightening the area covered in shadows.

The Hawk Shot revealed a black-haired man who wore an outfit that indicated that he was a skilled archer who carried a white bow in his hands.

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me in these series of tests," The brown-haired boy said to the man, "And you will not be the last."

"Bold words, Yoshino Hoshida," The archer said, "But I am well aware of your skills. You may think of this as a test, but in the ways of the Hoshida clan, there are no tests: only battles where the warriors and the weak-willed are decided."

"Then let us decide here and now," Yoshino said as he pulled on his bow, "Volley!" He shouted as he fired nine arrows in a cone-shaped formation in the archer's direction.

The archer dodged the the attack and, in response, shot three red, bomb arrows, which were made to explode on contact, towards Yoshino.

"Soul Shot," Yoshino said. In the blink of an eye, three of Yoshino's arrows were shot at the archer's arrows destroying them.

"Impressive," The archer said as he took out three green arrows and shot them towards Yoshino.

Seeing the arrows that the archer fired begin to curve around, Yoshino then closed his eyes, "Ranger's Focus." He then opened his eyes, which changed from a brown color to an ocean blue color, and drew back on his bow. Once the three arrows were closing in on his left, right, and front-center, Yoshino released the bow, which then suddenly separated into three more arrows that clashed with the archer's arrows. Before he could let the archer retaliate, Yoshino continued with his Ranger's Focus and fired a flurry of five arrows.

The archer suddenly put his bow behind his back and took out two daggers. With those daggers, he easily deflected the arrow flurries. Once the saw that Yoshino's Ranger's Focus had worn off, with his eye color returning to normal serving as an indication, the archer then rushed towards Yoshino to initiate close combat.

"Have a calm mind, Yoshino," Yoshino whispered to himself as he drew the arrow on his bow charging up a huge arrow, "Inhale and exhale, aaaaaaand...fire. Enchanted Soul Arrow!" Yoshino shot the large soul arrow straight at his enemy.

"Wrong move," The archer said as he jumped over the arrow.

"Those are my words, sir," Yoshino said as he stretched out his right arm that had the bow in hand and moved it as if he was pulling something towards him with that arm.

The archer looked around and saw that the large arrow Yoshino had shot at circled back around at command. However, before the arrow could make impact, Yoshino stopped it right at the archer's chest.

"...How was that, Grandfather?" Yoshino asked with a smile on his face.

"As I thought, Yoshino," The archer said, "You are ready." A puff of smoke enveloped the archer's body making him go unseen for a short period of time. Once the smoke had cleared, it revealed an old man who wore a simple, black robe that contrasted with his long grey beard. His eyes slightly white indicating that the man possessed blindness.

"Grandfather, did you really have to test me for the third time," Yoshino asked as he made his giant arrow disappear and lowered his bow.

"It was necessary, Yoshino," Yoshino's grandfather said as he walked towards him, "The Fujin Yumi is a-"

"-weapon that only the worthy members of the Hoshida family can use," Yoshino interrupted, "You've told me this countless times, grandfather."

"And I would have continued to remind you should you have failed this final test," His grandfather replied, "But now, I know full well that you are ready to use the Fujin Yumi for the good of all just as your father did."

"Grandfather…" Yoshino said.

"Do you remember what you wish to do with the Fujin Yumi, my grandson?" His grandfather asked.

"I do," Yoshino said, "I want to travel to Yumiya Island and restore our family's honor. I owe you, Mom, Dad…,and even Luka that much."

"Good," His grandfather said as his hand began to glow.

"Grandpa," Yoshino asked as he looked at his glowing grandfather with fear.

"No need to worry, Yoshino," His grandfather said as he sat down, "It appears that my time has come."

"No," Yoshino said.

"Yoshino, I have one last request," His grandfather said, "Take the remaining energy that my soul will leave behind. It is not much, but I am your teacher and any chance to make your stronger are chances I will take."

"Grandpa...you can't do this," Yoshino said as tears fell down his eyes, "You can't leave me!"

"I will not, Yoshino," His grandfather said as his body began to fade away, "For I will live on inside of the weapon you cherish."

"Grandpa!" Yoshino shouted as he saw the last trace of his grandfather vanish. The boy's knees fell onto the ground; his tears hitting the dirt he stared at.

30 minutes passed after his grandfather passed on, Yoshino looked up at the area where the old man last sat and saw an orb of glowing light. He stood back up and walked towards the glowing light, "Grandpa...I won't let you down. Your power, Mom's power, Dad's power, and Luka's power are now my power." He said as he activated the Fujin Yumi and absorbed the remaining soul energy his grandfather left behind.

Yoshino then made a grave for his grandfather and placed it beside the grave of his mother, father, and little sister. After praying to the gods for their safe journey to the afterlife, Yoshino packed up all the necessities he needed and left Yajirushi Forest behind.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Yoshino traveled through Yajirushi Forest for sometime until he happened upon Hachimitsu town.

This town was once well-known for its bountiful supply of honey. Due to the aromatic air that exists on Kaori Island, bees come to the island in droves building countless nests making them a valuable source of honey. All of that, however, died out when a tragedy took place ten years ago when Yoshino's sister, Luka, died and his mother followed. After the tragedy, Kaori Island turned dull, gray, and lifeless; furthermore, it only got worse from there.

As Yoshino walked down the town walkway and looked around, he saw depressed people everywhere. The people he once called "overly happy" back when he was a kid were no longer talking to each other, and what was worse was that they looked to be in severe internal pain.

"Y-Yoshino…?" A voice asked from behind.

Yoshino turned around and saw a blonde-haired woman stumbling weakly towards him. The woman had light-blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she wore a white t-shirt under a mid-length, black, leather jacket, blue pants, and brown sandals.

"Sonya," Yoshino said as he grabbed a hold of the girl before she fell.

"I-Is that Yoshino?" A black-haired townsman asked when he noticed Yoshino. He then started to alert everyone in town, "HEY EVERYONE! YOSHINO'S BACK!"

It did not take long before there were a crowd of people gathering around Yoshino also looking like they were in pain as well.

"Everyone," Yoshino said. "I hope I didn't take too long."

"Y-Yoshino...i-it's getting worse," Sonya cried in pain.

"Let me see," Yoshino said as he took a look at Sonya's right arm and saw that green fish scales were starting to form, "Damn...it's starting to actually show on the body already?"

"That's right," Said a red-haired townswoman who was carrying her sleeping baby, "The kids aren't able to get out of bed because of this awful curse!"

"It's that damn siren witch's fault!" An angry, blond-haired townsman shouted, "What did we do to deserve this?!"

"Yeah...if only Mrs. Sango were still here..." Said a townsman, who appeared to have suffered an injury to the eye, as the people became sad at the mention of Yoshino's mother, Sango Hoshida.

"I-If we don't do something soon,we all be turned into-"

"No, I won't let that happen," Yoshino declared interrupting the townsman's despair-filled comment with confidence as he showed everyone the Fujin Yumi, "I've completed my training with my grandpa, and now the Fujin Yumi is mine to use as I see fit."

Everyone looked at the Fujin Yumi with amazing expression as the light of hope began to be born within each of them.

"I know my mother would not have stood for this to happen to her loved ones, and why I won't allow this to continue," Yoshino declared.

"But how are you going to save us?" The mother townswoman asked.

"...I know you may not like this, but before I went off to train with my grandfather...I...pulled some strings," Yoshino said.

"Wait, what do you mean, Yoshino?" Sonya asked.

"Listen, all I can say is that the only way I can help you is if I get something to the siren witch who did this to all of us," Yoshino said. "And to do that, I have to leave this island and sail around the South Blue in order to find it."

"What?!" The town shouted in shock.

"There's no way in hell you can survive out there on your own, Yoshino," The black-haired townsman shouted.

"Yeah, it's far too dangerous even with your training done," The scarred townsman argued.

"Please, can you instead try and fight these monsters?" The mother townswoman asked, "Your grandfather couldn't beat them, but we believe you can."

"Again, I'm sorry," Yoshino said, "But...I already tried to do that before all of this, and it didn't work out. As a result, we all lost a good friend."

"Yoshino…" Sonya said.

"I have to go now," Yoshino said before he smiled, "But don't worry. I will come back and all of you will be better: I'm sure of it." He said before he walked towards the dock to leave the island.

"Yoshino, wait," Sonya shouted as she ran after him.

"What is it, Sonya," Yoshino asked.

"You have it too, don't you," Sonya asked as Yoshino's silence ensured that she was right, "Please, don't push yourself. We lost too much now to lose you too."

Yoshino smiled and nodded, "I will. Thank you for the concern. Goodbye, everyone."

And with everyone's blessings, Yoshino sailed off to search for a way to save his home. When he was a good distance away from the island, he slightly took off his right arm sleeves and saw that the fish scales were growing on his right arm. "Ten days," He said, "I have ten days to steal the artifact called The Mizu Blade from the prime minister of Chikai Island. If I don't, everyone I love including myself will become slaves for pirates…" He said as he took on a face of determination, "I won't let that happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: Meet Yoshino Hoshida. He's one of the two characters I created. 
> 
> There are three more character introducing chapters left until we get into the main story. Thank you all again for the support. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Anyways, I really am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, if not let me know why in the reviews. If you really loved this story and would want more of it, please leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	3. Sakuya Reevus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: Heeeellooooo~! This is Espada4Jurabi here to bring you another chapter of One Piece: The Oathkeeper Pirates.
> 
> First off, sorry for the long absence. College has been a pain for a while and I've been getting exhausted here or there. I've been wanting to write this for so long, but I just couldn't get to it when I needed to. So, again, sorry for the delay. I am really hoping to get the rest of the 5 main cast introduced hopefully by the end of November or around December after my college finals. College is frustrating, I know.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for waiting and enjoy the next main character introduction.

As Monkey D. Belle and Yoshino Hoshida make their way to Chikai Island, on a wide, huge island called Navie Island, which had skyscrapers and a thriving population of people, a little boy and girl at a big water fountain at the center of the island. At the center of the circle was a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain.

The girl had long, purple hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes had an icey blue color to them, almost chilling enough to send shivers down one's spine. Above her left eye was a small flesh wound. One unnatural feature the girl had was that her ears were longer than a human's. Her ears On her right ear lied a diamond, stud earring that shined off the light of the sun. She wore a dark-purple tank top under a white jacket, black pants and brown combat boots.

Appearance Reference:

"Aw...so you really are leaving us, Miss Sakuya," A brown haired boy asked feeling heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi," The girl named Sakuya said, "But I'm afraid this will be my last session with all of you." She said as she got bombarded with sad faces from all the children.

"But what are we gonna do without you," A blonde haired girl asked with a worried expression.

Sakuya gently placed her hands on the two children's heads and gave a warm smile. "Tatsumi, Annette, don't feel bad. I promise once I finish my business out in the sea, I'll come back to have more fun with you two. Again, thank you both for keeping me happy during my short time here."

"It's no problem," Annette said, "Thank you for always telling us wonderful stories."

"Hey, can you tell that story again?" Tatsumi asked excitedly.

"That story?" Sakuya asked thinking about what Tatsumi could be talking about until it finally came to her, "Oh, are you talking about the story of when I fought against my dark side?"

"Yeah, that's my favorite story!" Tatsumi said as he jumped up and down thrilled to hear the story again.

"That was my favorite too," Annette said, "Please~! Can you tell us that story again with that song too?"

"Oh wow, I've only been here for three days. I didn't think that story out of all others would be the one to catch my interest," Sakuya said in surprise before she smiled, "Kids can be surprising."

"So will you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story again," Sakuya said before she watched the kids squeal in excitement, "Settle down now." When the kids calmed down and focused entirely on what Sakuya has to say next, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

**[Mirror Mirror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqfopP4-osM) **

Once she reopened her mouth, she sang in the most beautiful voice the kids have ever heard. Her voice left a soothing feeling that warmed their hearts and the hearts of the people around them.

**Mirror, tell me something**

**Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_Sakuya stood alone in utter darkness unsure of where she was or how she got there. One thing she was sure of, however, is that she was about to face a strong opponent. Inside the darkness, Sakuya could make out the silhouette of another girl that looked just like her._

" _My darkness…" Sakuya said as she took a fighting stance with her her palms opened and her feet in an initiation position. "Today I will cast you away from my life forever."_

_The dark Sakuya, covered in nothing but shadows, looked at the girl with her evil, red eyes, "Do you truly belong with them?"_

" _That won't work on me!" Sakuya shouted as she rushed towards Dark Sakuya determined to put an end to it. She jumped up into the air and performed a spinning kick onto Dark Sakuya._

_However, Dark Sakuya jumped out of the way and prepared to counterattack with her own spinning kick._

" _Coup de Rapide (French language for Swift Kick)," Sakuya screamed as she executed a swift kick to exchange blows with Dark Sakuya's attack._

**Mirror, tell me something**

**Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

" _Frappe Nerveuse (French: Nerve Strike)," Sakuya shouted as she hit Dark Sakuya's left leg with a swift, palm strike. When Dark Sakuya fumbled as a result, Sakuya took the chance to prepare her heavy attack._

" _Are you truly not the monster the stories make you out to be," Dark Sakuya asked._

" _32 Frappe des Palmiers (French: 32 Palm Strike)," Sakuya yelled as she unleashed exactly 32 palm strikes on key areas of Dark Sakuya such as the chest, shoulders, knees, and hips. On the final palm strike, Sakuya hit the chest area firmly and sent Dark Sakuya flying._

**Mirror, what's inside me?**

**Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**

_32 Coup de Pied (French: 32 Kick Barrage)," Sakuya shouted as she unleashed exactly 32 kicks onto Dark Sakuya's body._

" _Ask yourself, me," Dark Sakuya said as she stopped Sakuya's barrage by turning into shadows and disappearing._

" _What?!" Sakuya exclaimed in shock before she turned around and saw Dark Sakuya appear._

" _Do you truly care for the world and its people," Dark Sakuya asked before she instantly kicked Sakuya up into the air._

" _Ah," Sakuya screamed feeling the pain on her chin._

_Dark Sakuya then jumped up in the air above Sakuya and hit her other version with a swift kick to the head sending her crashing down into the floor. When the dark being landed beside the downed girl, she asked, "Does both your fake family truly love you?"_

_That was when water started to form around the real Sakuya's body. "I already told you…" She said as she stood back up with nothing but a flesh wound on the left side of her face, blood dripping down forcing her to close her left eye. "I've made peace with who I am. I am Sakuya Reevus, a siren girl who has accepted the fact that she is an adopted child of Black Leg Sanji and Viola. I've accepted them as my real parents just as they have me as their daughter. Your words don't frighten me anymore!" Sakuya declared as she prepared to end her darkside with one fatal blow, "Frappe des Palmiers à Eau (French: Water Palm Strike)," She shouted as she unleashed 32 palm strikes that were this time infused with water._

**Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**

**Save me from the things I see!**

**I can keep it from the world**

**Why won't you let me hide from me?**

_After Sakuya's 32nd strike onto Dark Sakuya, the siren then kicked her dark side up onto the air, "Coup de Pied D'eau (32 Water Kick Barrage)," She shouted as she unleashed 32 consecutive water induced kick barrages onto her dark side. "Coup de Rapide," She then hit Dark Sakuya with another swift kick attack sending her dark side crashing into the ground. This was Sakuya's moment to finally finish it._

**Mirror, mirror, tell me something**

**Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

" _Now...DISAPPEAR FOREVER! 64 Attaque de Toutes (French: 64 All Out Siren Attack)," She shouted at the top of her lungs as she unleashed a full, 64 attack onto Dark Sakuya, 32 from palm strikes and 32 from kicks. This caused the entirety of the dark area to start cracking as small sparks of light begin to shine between the cracks. And on the 64th strike towards Dark Sakuya's chest, the entire area shattered turning into a room of white light. The bright light caused Dark Sakuya to slowly, but surely disappear into dust._

**I'm the loneliest of all**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Back in reality, Sakuya had just finished her song. When she opened her eyes, she saw a crowd of people all applauding her singing.

"What a lovely voice you have," A blonde haired woman said.

"You could make a living off of singing with that kind of singing, girl," A black haired man said.

"Th-thank you," Sakuya said, "I didn't think people liked my singing for the past few days."

"Are you serious," Annette asked with an excited smile on their face, "People in town wouldn't stop talking about you and your amazing singing."

"Yeah, they just thought that you needed your space," Tatsumi said, "It was only until Annette and I told them that you were leaving today that everyone decided to show up for your last song for the island."

Sakuya's face turned red at the thought of an entire island's population hearing her sing on all three days she's resided in it. "O-oh my...I-I don't know what to say...other than thank you."

"Miss Sakuya, promise all of us that you'll come back to sing for us again," Tatsumi demanded.

"Promise," Sakuya asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, you don't know what a promise is," Annette asked.

"A promise is...something like a vow or an oath," Tatsumi explained.

"I see," Sakuya said before she stood up and gave everyone around her a smile, "I promise. I'll come back to sing a whole new song for you to hear."

"Yaaaay~!" Tatsumi and Annette both cheered in excitement.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakuya was on her way to the docks where her ship awaits. Alongside her was a petite, old man.

"Now, Mayor Apollo, are you wholeheartedly sure that you don't need my help with the pirate problem as of late," Sakuya asked with concern.

"I appreciate your offer of support, Sakuya; however, we just can't find it in our hearts to send someone as precious as you to your death."

"But-"

"Besides…" Mayor Apollo interrupted the siren girl, "You have a goal you want to see through, yes?"

Sakuya's eyes widened in shock, "H-how do you know that?"

"Hehe, your song today was the biggest giveaway," Mayor Apollo explained, "You seek something, Sakuya. Despite being surrounded by people, your heart still feels empty. Whatever is bothering you, I know you you'll be able to overcome it during your journey."

"Thank you, Mayor," Sakuya said as they arrived at Sakuya's small, one-man boat.

"Anytime, Sakuya," Mayor Apollo said as he watched Sakuya jump onto the boat, "Know that you are always welcomed here on Navie Island."

"I will," Sakuya said as she began to sail away. "And again, thank you"

"Hey, Miss Sakuya," Tatsumi shouted from the island road arriving just in time to see the girl leave with Annette.

"Please remember your promise," Annette said with a smile."

"BYEEEE," The two kids shouted as they waved goodbye.

Sakuya smiles and waved back before yelling, "Don't worry, I won't!"

Once Navie was out of her sight, Sakuya looked up at the blue sky, "I'm all alone again…" She muttered before she smacked both her cheeks, "No, Sakuya! You've grown out of that poor thinking. Now is the time to find your siren family and your home island…" That was when Sakuya let out an oddly bubbly smile with a blush on her face and took out a magazine from her bag, which was also filled with nothing but more magazines.

The magazine was titled "Top 20 Hottest Men" and was filled with many things that would make a woman fall head over heels in love from boys in suits to boys wearing military uniforms to even boys in just swimming trunks showing their 6 packs.

All of these and more pleased Sakuya as her ice blue eyes turned into pink hearts at the sight of the hot men,"Oooh~! All of them are sooo dreamy~! And the next Boy Handsome event is gonna be on Chikai Island. Am I a lucky siren or what?! Wait for me, my beloved princes, your siren princess is coming!" Sakuya declares as she makes her way to Chikai Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: And that's the chapter. I know, it was shorter than the last two. I wouldn't put it past myself that I might make the next one even shorter...but at least that one I have a cool idea for.
> 
> I'm sure you have noticed, but so far Belle and Sakuya have been shouting the names of their attacks in a different language from English. Here, Sakuya spoke French while Belle spoke Japanese. Only one more character will have this similar thing except they will speak in another language.
> 
> I don't actually have a legit reason for doing this. I'm just having fun with the story and I hope that's okay with you guys. So what did you think of the song Sakuya sung? Sounds familiar? Well if you are not aware of the song, it is called Mirror Mirror from Rooster Teeth's popular animated show, RWBY.
> 
> Originally when I wrote this introduction, I was going to change Sakuya's outfit to be based off of Weiss Schnee, a character from RWBY; however, there was a problem with the skirt portion of the outfit. Yeah...Sakuya's fighting style and skirts never match well.
> 
> Speaking of, Sakuya is a Siren. Let me explain about those since another person gave me a Siren OC and she was so awesome that I changed Sakuya from originally being human into a Siren! In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous yet beautiful creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. While how people back then drew art of the Sirens varied a lot, the concept of sirens remained the same: they are deadly creatures. They lure male sailors deep into their lair or territory with their beauty and compelling singing, and then they both their body and soul. At least that's how I interpreted the pictures after googling them.
> 
> Now is Sakuya like that? Hard to answer correctly. What do I mean by that? That's up to you to theorize about.
> 
> Anyways, I really am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, if not let me know why in the reviews. If you really loved this story and would want more of it, please leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Roronoa Kaisetsu

As Monkey D. Belle, Yoshino Hoshida, and Sakuya Reevus sail their way to Chikai Island, on an island populated by criminals and slavers known as Serket Island, a black haired girl walked through the streets of the island, her eyes constantly looking around as if she was searching for something or someone.

The girl's black hair reached to her torso area with her bangs framing her face with two strands that reached down to the middle of her shoulders. She also wore two diamond earrings on both of her ears. Her intimidating eyes were black and her skin was light colored giving her a beautiful complexion. The outfit she wore consisted of a purple, leather robe dress that stopped at her knees, a silver breastplate, shoulder pads of similar quality, thin, white arm warmers on both of her arms, gloves that were white on the knuckle side of her hand and black on the palm side, and armored, thigh-high boots. Over her purple dress was a brown belt with silver buckles along with a small pouch. Strapped on her left side hip was a katana with a purple hilt resting inside its purple sheath.

Appearence Reference:

The black haired girl stopped when she reached a building called "Afterlife". She closed her nose at the foul stench of the drunken, "Ugh...do people bother to brush their teeth these days," She asked before she entered the building.

Once she was inside, what first caught her attention was the wide dance floor. Along with it was a dining area and then the bar stand, which Kaisetsu immediately went to.

At the bar stand, there was but one man with light skin and short, jet-black hair. He wore a black, collar shirt that had a vertical line pattern under a dark-brown combat jacket, tan gloves, tan pants, and brown combat boots.

Appearance Reference:

 

"499,998; 499,999; and 500,000 beli!" The man said counting the stacks of money he had in front of him. "Damn...that boy wasn't joking around when he said he'd give me this much money."

"Well that sounds like today was your lucky day, sir," Said the orange haired bartender who was cleaning up a glass cup.

"Bah, I don't believe in Lady Luck," The man said as he began putting all of his money back into his black sack.

"So, tell me how it happened," The bartender said, "Doesn't sound like something that happens to you everyday."

"I got this money on the promise that I will not disclose its origins publicly," The man said. "For now, I'm just gonna blame it on Lady Luck."

"But, I thought you didn't-"

"Exactly," The man said, "So, how about a round of booze or two."

"Right away," The bartender said as he gave the man a glass of booze to drink and prepared for any refills he will eventually request.

" _Mother always said…."_  The black haired girl thought to herself as she approached the bar stand, " _The person who knows everything is the one who's always at the bar drinking his brains out."_  Once she had arrived at the bar stand, she sat down next to the man and said to the bartender, "I'll have a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and add in one of those cute umbrellas." She had gotten the attention of the raven-haired man.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking at a bar, Miss?" The man said after finishing his chug of booze.

"Aren't you a little old enough to understand the rule of women when it comes to age," Kaisetsu remarked with a snarky smile.

"Heh, to think that a pretty lady would come to  _me_ ," The man said, "Lady Luck, this better not be about my comment from before…" He muttered.

"I see that you have finished counting your stack of beris," The girl said.

"Before you ask, it's a massive no," The man said with a passive aggressive tone, "I don't have time to be walking around buying dresses for some pretty girl."

"Oh my, no one's called me by that before," The girl said with a blush before she giggled, "Don't worry about me, Mr…"

"...Arrow. Falchion Arrow," Arrow said.

"Arrow, would you mind if I joined you for a drink," The girl asked.

"As long as you don't stare at my money," Arrow said taking another chug of his booze.

"Thank you," The girl said as she sat down one seat away from him.

"Here's your order, ma'am," The bartender said as he handed the girl a glass with red liquid that had the appearance of a parfait with cream on the tip with tiny slices of strawberry on top along with a pink, tiny umbrella for decoration.

"Thank you, kind sir," The girl said as she began taking a sip of her Strawberry Sunrise before she began, "So, what poor individual did you have to kill to get so much as 500 thousand beris?"

"Poor individual," Arrow asked before taking a chug of his booze. He breathed out a sigh before saying, "I'm no bounty hunter. Just some man Lady Luck cursed with her damn luck for not believing in her."

"Doesn't acknowledging that it is Lady Luck's fault technically mean that you are believing she exists," The girl asked.

"Eh, I'm a weird, inconsistent man," Arrow said scratching his head, "One second I don't believe and then the next I act like I do."

"I am very sorry for even asking," The girl said feeling a bit heartbroken, "I am simply curious. Please forgive me for my stupidity."

"Anyway, enough about me. What's a girl like you doing in the scummiest of islands that is Serket?"

The girl took another sip of her Strawberry Sunrise, "I'm looking for someone."

"Define someone," Arrow said.

"A friend," the girl said with a smile.

"..." Arrow raised his eyebrow wondering why the girl didn't elaborate as he asked, "Well, if you're looking for this "friend" of yours, he could be in this bar, somewhere else on the island, or maybe not on the island at all. Whatever the case may be, I'm not the best person to ask for help. Sorry."

"Oh really," The girl asked with a smile, "That's funny, because I know for sure he gave you those 500 thousand beris."

Arrow, about to reach for another chug of his booze, stopped and glared at the girl, "You watched us?"

The girl's smile then turned into a mirroring glare in almost an instant, "No, I didn't." She said as her right thumb flicked on the hilt of her sword allowing the blade to slightly be shown.

"...Yep, this is definitely Lady Luck," Arrow said with a sigh before he drank the last of the booze. He turned back to the girl and saw a wanted poster in her hand.

" **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. DRACULE KADIRI. 30,000,000 BERI."**

"Damn...what did he do," Arrow asked, "No wonder my gut kicked in when I held a gun at his head. Would have killed me in an instant."

"Tell me everything he told you," The girl said, "And I promise this conversation will have never happened in your life."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miss…" Arrow said.

"Kaisetsu," The girl named Kaisetsu replied.

"Kaisetsu, I hate to say this but my lips are sealed," Arrow said, "All in exchange for the money you were so curious about."

"So you're not afraid to have your blood dripping from Murasaki," Kaisetsu asked.

"You'd go that far for a wanted criminal," Arrow asked.

"I'd go that far for a friend," Kaisetsu said.

"See here's the thing, lady," Arrow said before he suddenly pulled out a black pistol outlined with golden marks at Kaisetsu who fully sheathed Murasaki to meet the barrel of Arrow's gun, "You may have your reasonings for killing, but I have a reason to live."

"The same applies to me as well, Arrow," Kaisetsu said.

"This could go one of two ways," Arrow said with a serious glare as he stared into Kaisetsu's blue eyes with his own dark blue eyes, "1: You put that sword away, I put my gun away, and we both walk away and never shed any blood over nothing. Or 2: One of us walks about of here alive. Willing to take 2's risk?"

Kaisetsu closed her eyes and stood silent for a second before she said, "Barkeep."

"Yes?" The barkeep asked.

"Do you have insurance?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Um, no," The barkeep said sweating, "Why?"

"So it's a fight then?" Arrow asked releasing the safety lock on his gun.

It wasn't long before the front half of Arrow's pistol suddenly fell off as if Kaisetsu had just gotten through cutting it clean off; however, in the eyes of everyone else, Kaisetsu had not moved an inch, let alone grabbed Murasaki to cut the weapon.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Arrow asked.

"Ittoryu: Guanbi  _(One Sword Style: Close Disarm)_ ," Kaisetsu said before she opened her eyes and prepared another attack.

"Now, both of you," The barkeeper said fearing for the state of his bar seeing that the other customers, who were pirates and mercenaries, noticing the commotion between the two, "If you're going to fight, please take it outside."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to fight in a bar with other pirates and mercenaries," Arrow said, "I think we should take this outside."

"Very well, then," Kaisetsu replied as she sheathed Murasaki and turned to the barkeep, "I'll be back to finish my drink. Don't throw it away."

"Uh...okay…" The barkeep said as he watched the two exit his bar and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Kaisetsu and Arrow stood outside of the bar in the middle of the open road. The people around cleared the area knowing that there was going to be a fight. Arrow seems slightly irked that he was fighting against his opponent.

"Ugh...as if this day couldn't get any worse," He muttered as he reached into the pockets on his coat pockets and pulled out two hand blades each with a skull insignia on the middle, "Listen, kid, I would rather not have this end in bloodshed. I've always hated fighting girls…"

"I can call this off, but only if you give me the information I've asked for," Kaisetsu said as she drew out Murasaki and pointed it at Arrow.

"I already told you that isn't going to happen," Arrow said, "Just forget about that Kadiri boy already. He's a lot more trouble than you're worth."

"You don't know him like I do," Kaisetsu said as she held Murasaki horizontally above the shoulder of her right arm, "I'll get that information one way or another. Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho  _(One Sword Style: 36 Pound Phoenix)_ ," Kaisetsu then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards Arrow.

Arrow was stunned for a second giving the speed and size of Kaisetsu's attack, but quickly jumped to the right before the attack narelly grazed his left arm causing blood to slightly drip form the cut.

Kaisetsu quickly closed the distance between the two when she saw her opponent open and prepared for a fatal strike.

Arrow, however, was quick on the recovery and block Kaisetsu's attack with both of his hand blade. He then pushes Kaisetsu away before taking the offensive starting with a swing of his left hand blade and then his right.

Kaisetsu sidestepped out of the first strike and blocked the second with Murasaki. She then kicked Arrow in the gut sending him back a few steps.

Arrow retook his battle stance after taking the kick and saw Kaisetsu rushing in for another attack.

"Ittoryu: Jiāochā Zǔhé  _(One Sword Style: Cross Combination)_ ," Kaisetsu said as she unleashed a series of powerful, close combat, sword attacks onto Arrow, who was able to block with both his hand blades; however, at the end of the sword combos, Kaisetsu suddenly sent Arrow flying in the air with a kick.

"Ngh," Arrow grunted as he looked down to see Kaisetsu jumping towards him. He answer this by throwing both of his hand blades towards her like daggers.

Kaisetsu slices on of the hand blades in half and tilted her head to the left to narely avoid the second one, which left a wound on her right cheek. That attack did not stop her, however, as she went in for a fatal strike.

Arrow, on the other hand, pulled out another set of the same hand blades and blocked Kaisetsu's attack, but as a result, he was sent crashing into the ground. With swiftness, Arrow managed to jump back onto his feet and looked up at Kaisetsu who was descending down towards him with Murasaki wielded in her left hand with her right hand gripping her left wrist for support.

"Ittoryu: Guānjiàn Biānyuán  _(One Sword Style: Critical Edge)_ ," She whispered.

Before Arrow could react, Kaisetsu unleashed three heavy sword swings onto him. On the third strike, the swordswoman dashed through Arrow with extreme agility and proceeded to sheathe her blade, "Critical…" She whispered before she completely sheathed Murasaki.

Once Murasaki was sheathed, Arrow's body received cuts all over the skin and a major cut wound appeared on his abdomen. "Gah," Arrow shouted blood started dripping from his mouth as he collapsed onto his ground facing the sky.

Kaisetsu turned to her downed opponent and walked towards him, "Now, tell me everything you know."

"Damn, girl…" Arrow grunted with frustration and annoyance, "Did you have to cut up my whole body like that?!"

Kaisetsu's eyes widened in shock before she shyly rubbed her head, "S-sorry...I went too far again, didn't I?"

"Went too far," Arrow asked, "You started this whole thing by pointing your sword at me!"

"I-it for intimidation," Kaisetsu said raising her hands defensively, "Please, let me help you up."

"I'm fine...I can...sit up," Arrow said as he slowly got the upper part of his body to move to a sitting position, "Damn, you did a number on me. This is exactly why I hate fighting girls…"

"I can get you to a hospital, if that'll make things better," Kaisetsu said.

"Nah, I can handle myself," Arrow said, "Besides, you actually avoided cutting my organs, despite going too far."

"I needed information from you," Kaisetsu said.

"About Dracule Kadiri," Arrow said with a serious face.

"I know you promised not to tell anyone about what he said to you, but I must know where he is," Kaisetsu said as she got on her knees to meet Arrow eye-to-eye, "Please."

Arrow had a shocked expression when Kaisetsu pleaded to him and then rubbed his head, "Arrgh, I just know I am going to regret this…" He muttered before he looked back at Kaisetsu, "Alright, I'll tell you everything, but you gotta promise that when you see Kadiri, we never had this conversation, got it?"

"I understand," Kaisetsu said, "Oh, and I didn't fully introduce myself. I'm Roronoa Kaisetsu."

Arrow's eyes widen in shock, "R-Roronoa? Geez, no wonder to mopped the floor with me. Ugh...I'll never live this down."

"Yeah...sorry about that," Kaisetsu said.

"You can make it up as long as you listen to what I say, okay?" Arrow asked.

"Okay," Kaisetsu said as she readies herself to listen to Arrow.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

After Arrow told Kaisetsu his story and the two went to the hospital to treat Arrow's injuries, Kaisetsu returned to her one-man boat at the docks and began to sail away to her next destination.

"Chikai Island…" Kaisetsu muttered with a hint of worry in her heart as she makes her way to Chikai Island, "Kadiri…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jurabi: And there you have it: Roronoa Kaisetsu. For her cold and seemingly intimidating aggression, there's actually a sweetheart inside. She tends to take her training a little too far and this problem extends to her fights, as shown with Arrow.
> 
> Speaking of Arrow, don't assume he's one of those characters that won't be relevant later, because he will in the future. This time...THIS time I got his character down right.
> 
> As for Kaisetsu's new Ittoryu abilities, they are all translated from Chinese to English and that will be the last time I do that. It's not that I don't like it, it is simply because I don't want to overrun myself with too many different languages. Maybe when I go to another race like the Skypians, I might do that, but until then…
> 
> Anyways, I really am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, if not let me know why in the reviews. If you really loved this story and would want more of it, please leave a favorite and a follow. Final character introduction and the story will get started! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	5. Forest Fire

Night had fallen on Chikai Island as Monkey D. Belle, Roronoa Kaisetsu, Yoshino Hoshida, and Sakuya Reevus make their way to their destination.

Chikai Island, when viewed from above, is neither too big nor too small but enough to hold a steady population of people. At the island's center lied a white mansion with several acres separating it from the regular buildings surrounding it. Among those buildings were roads that connected with each other forming a circular city, all with a wide river that splits the island. Outside of the city in Chikai Island are several small forests each with a cliff that stood near the edge of the beaches around the island.

Inside the forest to the east of the center mansion, there was a figure sitting on top of a tree staring at the mansion from a distance.

The figure's face and hair was completely shrouded in the black coat it wore on top of its black boots.

"Bada-bada-bada! Bada-bada-bada!" A sound rang as the figure took out the black colored version of what is called a den den mushi, a snail carrying a communication device.

The figure activated the den den mushi, "Are you inside, Kadiri," The voice of a female asked from the figure's shrouded face.

" _Yes, captain,"_ The voice of a male named Kadiri responded from the den den mushi, " _The security of this island isn't as heavy as our informant made it out to be."_

"Must not have accounted for the fact that this island is rather backwater and easily forgettable," the figure said, "Report back once you find the sword."

" _Yes, captain,"_  Kadiri replied.

"Ka-cha," The den den mushi said before it went back to sleep.

The mysterious woman jumped down from the tree branch she sat on and landed on the ground gracefully. That was when she sensed the presence hiding in the darkness.

"I know you're here," She said before she turned around and dodged a sword that looked like it had fire infused into its steel that came shooting out of the darkness. When the sword connected to the tree, the tree was set on fire until there was nothing remaining of it.

The sword had a chain at the end of the hilt. With a simple pull, the wielder brought the sword back into his or her right hand.

"I had a feeling your creators would release you upon me at some point, but to think they took this long," The woman said to her attacker, "Were you really that big of a risk to them?"

The attacker stepped out revealing itself as a boy with short, raven black hair with his blood red eyes shining through the darkness.

The boy wore a brown, armor plated shit under a high ranked red jacket, both of which are wrapped under a brown belt that was encased around his abdomen. His left shoulder had a white armor plating along with both of his forearms along with his black, fingerless gloves. Underneath, he wore black pants with white armor plating onto his knees and brown combat boots.

Appearance Reference:

"Not going to say anything," The cloaked girl asked knowing the boy has not said a word.

The boy said nothing to her. Instead, he prepared his red, fire induced sword with a large, red shield in his left hand. With his weapon ready, the boy charged at her with an intent to kill.

Weapon Reference:

"So be it," The hooded girl said as she got into a defensive battle stance.

The boy started the fight with a swift slash onto his opponent, but the hooded girl side stepped out of the way of the attack and retaliated with a quick, roundhouse kick, in which was blocked by the boy's shield. With his brute force, the boy sent the hooded girl flying with a shield bash.

The girl landed her feet onto the tree she was flying towards and then settled onto the ground. She then looked at the boy with her yellow, glaring eyes, "You're going to be a quick nuisance, aren't you?"

The boy's heat embedded sword began to light on fire. With that fire, he slashed three times sending three separate fire projectiles towards the hooded girl. Once he saw the hooded girl try to dodge the attacks, the boy saw his opening and rushed at her with a powerful slash of his sword. However, he didn't expect the hooded girl to catch his sword mid-swing with her left hand, which left him surprised.

"It seems I can't break this sword of yours," The hooded girl said, "No matter." She then sent the boy crashing against the burnt tree. "If that is all you have to offer, it's best for you to leave while you still have your skin attached to your body."

The boy again remained silent as he stood back up with his sword and shield in his hands. Even though it appeared to the hooded girl that he was surrendering, the boy then suddenly thrusted his sword into his shield as if the shield itself was the sword's sheath. Then he gripped the sword handle with both of his hands, his right hand being in front of his left as his shield suddenly sprang sharp edges on both sides taking the form of an axe which was also emitting heat and fire.

The hooded figure only gave a smirk as she saw the boy's transformed weapon, "Now things have gotten interesting."

With one powerful swing, the boy used his newly transformed axe and slammed it across the ground causing cracks within the earth that set on fire.

The hooded girl jumped out of the way of the incoming fire allowing the forest itself to get hit and set on fire, "Impressive," She remarked, but then she turned around to see the boy closing in on her to unleash a heavy strike. However, she easily caught it with her left hand and gave him another smirk, "Yet another attack I can easily catch with my hand, and yet here I thought you were going to be a ch-" She didn't finish her sentence when she saw the boy suddenly change the positions of his hands on the axe handle, his left hand now being in front of his right.

The boy then swung his axe in a full 360 to hit the hooded girl from her right side.

With quick reactionary speed, the hooded girl quickly put up her left arm in a protective stance stopping the axe in its tracks.

However, the boy was not finished yet. His red axe began to shake as it began to absorb the energy from the fire surrounding them. He then glared at the hooded girl with his red eyes, "Burst!"

In that instant, the whole forest exploded in a burst of flames.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The explosion from the forest was big and loud enough for all the citizens of Chikai Island to feel it.

"Wh-what the-" A male citizen asked nearly falling off of his feet due to how the island shook.

"What the hell was that?" Another male citizen asked.

"Look! Over there," A female citizen shouted pointing to a huge smoke coming from the east forest.

"A forest fire! Someone call the Fire Department," A male citizen shouted.

"What on earth could have caused that big of an explosion out of nowhere," Another male citizen asked.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Back into the forest, now on fire, the raven-haired boy held his axe in a slanted, tired body position as he panted heavily. The only trace of his opponent he could see was her black hood burning onto the branch of a scorching tree. To make sure his enemy was clearly dead, the boy looked around the area for any signs of life, but he found nothing.

However, the moment he turned his back…

"It isn't wise to turn your back on someone like me," the voice of the girl said.

With his axe, which no longer had the flames embedded in it, the boy turned around and swung a heavy strike towards the girl, who was still alive and standing behind him, with the intent to kill; however, the girl, whose face was shrouded by a dark aura, easily ducked under the horizontal swing and landed a strong punch to his abdomen with her left arm sending the boy flying out of the forest and towards the edge a cliff.

As the boy tumbled onto the ground, he dropped his weapon which in turn fell off the cliff and into the river.

The girl did not hesitate when she saw her opening and quickly grabbed the boy by the throat with her right hand and held him up above the river below.

"How pathetic," The girl said, "If you're supposed to be a taste of what's to come in my path, then I have nothing to fear. But then again, you still need time."

The boy took a good look at the girl, whose hair was black as ebony that extended to the middle of her back with eyes a dark shade of yellow.

"I will let you live, boy, but remember this," She said before she whispered in his ear. Once she saw the boy's eyes widen in shock, she immediately punched him in the gut with her left fist knocking him unconscious before she let go of his throat allowing his body to fall off the cliff.

The boy's body hit several rocks along the way causing scrape makes and bruises all over his body until his head hit a sharp rock hard that left a gaping hole in his head before he finally fell into the river.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning, Yoshino Hoshida had arrived on the western side of Chikai Island. The first thing he and any visitors would see is the smoke from the forest fire.

" _I thought I sensed a disturbance last night,"_  Yoshino thought with his left resting over his mouth in a thinking pose before he entered the main town, "Doesn't matter," He took out a detailed map of the island that had the mansion marked with a red circle, "The Mizu Blade should be in the mansion...but where…?" He asked.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile, Kaisetsu arrived on the southern side of the island a lot closer to the smoke coming from the east.

"A forest fire?" Kaisetsu asked as she examined the ashes from how far the fire last night got before it was subdued, "No way an ordinary swordsman could create a forest fire like this. This can't be all what Kadiri wanted to do here…" She began to think hard about what she should do next, "Perhaps I should ask around…"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile, Sakuya had only realized the smoke coming from the east forest after she arrived at the northern side of the island.

"Wow...how did that happen?" Sakuya asked herself as she absent-mindedly tried to put her boy magazines in her bag, but she ended up dropping it onto the ground. Before she left it behind, she heard a voice from behind.

"Excuse me," The voice asked.

"Yes," Sakuya asked before she turned around only to be met with a lovely sight.

She saw a light-red haired boy with tan colored eyes with a face that could captivate any girl's heart. He wore a black t-shirt under a loose yellow shirt which lied under a white, sleeveless jacket while also wearing orange pants. He also wore a yellow bandana resting across his forehead giving his hairstyle an unidentifiable appearance. In his hand was the handsome boy magazine Sakuya didn't know she dropped.

"Did you drop this," The boy asked as he handed her the magazine, but he then stopped when he saw the heart-shaped eyes Sakuya stared at him with, "U-Um, are you okay?"

"I am now that I've seen your face~!" Sakuya said with a lovey-dovey tone.

"I...see…" The boy said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, I am sorry, my prince," Sakuya said, "It was so rude of me to speak to you in such a manner. I am Sakuya Reevus, and yes that is my magazine." She said before she took the magazine from his hands, "Thank you so much for picking it up."

"It's no problem," The boy said, "Name's Kota. Kota Fujiki."

"Ah~! Kota-kun...what a majestic name fitting for a man as handsome as you," Sakuya said with a blush.

"Oh, well thank you," Kota said, "I see you're interested in the Boy Handsome contest coming up tomorrow."

"Yes, my darling," Sakuya said, "Nothing pleases my heart more than to see the handsome faces of my future princes standing up stage with their heart-warming smiles. The contest is the very reason I came to this island."

"I hope it isn't the sole reason…" Kota said before he began to walk away, "Well I'll see you there tomorrow, Sakuya."

Sakuya clenched her chest as she blushed even harder, " _He remembered my name,"_  She screamed to herself in her mind before she shouted, "You too, Kota-kun! I'll be cheering for you!" Once they had parted ways, Sakuya let out a sigh, "I guess I came a little too early. What am I to do in the meantime…?" She asked as she started wandering aimlessly around the island searching for something to kill time with.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Belle, although was the last to arrive, was also the closest to arrive at the scene of the forest fire. However, she didn't notice it at all due to being a sleep with her mp3 player now turned off due to running out of energy. It was only until her nose inhaled the smoke that the girl bolted away.

"AH! FIRE!" She screamed before she got a bearing on her surroundings and looked up at the charred remains of the eastern Chikai forest, "Whoa...first island from home and this is what I see? Damn." Belle said as she jumped off her boat and looked around at the burnt forest. "I wonder if it's safe to go inside...the smoke will probably kill me." She said before she thought of a way to go inside the smoke for a second before she got an idea, "That's right." She put her hand over her mouth, "Kesshō Kesshō no…" She then forms crystals over her mouth and nose to block out the smoke, "Gas Mask!"

After having a secure way to venture through the forest, Belle made sure to watch her step the further she walked since it started becoming hotter as she went along. She then reached a river that surprisingly hasn't dried up due to the forest fire, "What in the world even started all this? I know that forest fires start from even the smallest bit of heat but this is ridiculous."

As Belle approached the river, she suddenly saw something move along the rocks. "What was that?" She asked as she carefully and slowly approached the rocks ready for any surprise. But all of that carefulness immediately went away once she laid eyes on a boy lying unconscious on the rock bed. Without hesitation, Belle rushed to the boy's aid by pulling him safely out of the water.

The first thing she did is put her head against the boy's chest to see if he was breathing, and much to her relief, he was. "Kesshō Kesshō no: Gas Mask!" She shouted as she formed crystals around the boy's mouth and nose to protect him from the toxic fumes. Then she checked all over his body to see if there are any fatal injuries, but aside from a few cuts and bruises, everything seemed fine. Belle then lightly tapped at the boy's cheeks, "Hey! Hey, can you hear me?"

The boy's body twitched at the touch of her finger as he slowly opened his blue eyes, but all he could see was a blur, "Wh-whe...re…" Was all he could breathe out before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Wait! Are you…" Belle couldn't finish her question as the boy lost consciousness and sat immobile in her arms, "Don't worry. I'll get you somewhere away from this place," She said as she picked up the boy and hoisted him up behind her back and began to walk into the city, "Ooph, you're...a heavy one, aren't you?"

Monkey D. Belle, Roronoa Kaisetsu, Yoshino Hoshida, Sakuya Reevus, and the boy found in the lake. 5 individuals with their own stories and their own goals they believe can be accomplished on their own; however, they did not know that soon they will need each other more than they realize.

* * *

**One Piece the Oathkeeper Pirates Opening 1:[Stella Glow Opening (Hikari no Metamorphosis)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZOM8H2g0JU)**

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of the first chapter. How did you like it? Was it fun? Did it remind you of something?
> 
> Well, it's suppose to do that. I've played through a lot of Persona 5 and I loved the beginning portion so much that I had to invigorate that into this story. Thankfully, I'm not making money off of this and have no intention of making money off it. However, I will try my absolute best to give you guys an interesting, original story.
> 
> Anyways, I really am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, if not let me know why in the reviews. If you really loved this story and would want more of it, please leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
